This love will be your downfall
by LukeThinksAlexanderLudwigIsHot
Summary: Sebastian has a totally normal live at Dalton, he's the Head Warbler, popular, has lots of friends. Everything he could wish for, when suddenly a foreign exchange student comes to Dalton and Sebastian starts falling for the boy. Title but the song of Ellie Goulding, awesome song Rated M for language.


**A/N: Sorry if thee are any spelling mistakes. My first language isn't English so there can be some little mistakes little 'off' and 'of' or 'then' and 'than'. Please Don't mind those, I'm sorry for the little mistakes, hopefully you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

Sebastian tiredly opened his eyes as he heard that familiar beeping noise from his alarm. Fucking shit. He always had a particular hate for Monday, but this morning he really felt tired, more then usually. Maybe that party last night was a bit too wild and took a bit too long. Well, Sebastian enjoyed life, partying like his life depended on it, but the problem with that was that the day after he would always feel like crap. Literally. He shook his head and sat up in his bed, feeling like he could immediately fall back to sleep if he lied down again. He took a deep breath as he threw off the sheets and he rose out of bed, knowing he had no choice in this shit, having to wake up and have another boring day at school.

Sure, life was good for Sebastian, he was the son of a rich attorney, he went to a private all boys school where some pretty hot guys walked around, he could do as he wanted, could get every guy, no matter what. _Every. Fucking. Guy._ Short to say, his life was easy, but still, like every other person, he still had to wake up early.

After taking a long shower and dressing up in his Dalton uniform Sebastian went out of his room. God, how he did not want to go. French. Boring. He spoke the language fluent, knew everything about it. He lived in fucking France, so why did he have to even follow that class? He was a talent at it, just like in many other things from dancing and singing to giving awesome blowjobs. But that wasn't the point, in Sebastian's eyes it was useless to study things he already knew. He was so deep in thought about how much bullshit school was that he didn't notice the smaller boy coming his way before bumping into him, a pile of books falling on the ground as he heard someone say something strange that made him look down at the boy. _''Ah kut nee, verdomme!_"

* * *

Blaine was so nervous, fiddling with the buttons of his blazer as he sat in the car with his aunt and uncle who drove him to Dalton Academy. ''Oh sweety don't be nervous, you're going to have an amazing year at Dalton, you've read the reviews, didn't you?" His aunt said, looking at her nephew. Blaine gave her a small smile. "Yes aunt Ellen, I know, I'm not nervous for the school, but more for.." he was a bit in thought about his words. "The language and all the cultural differences you know." His uncle and aunt looked at each other and laughed softly. "Well obviously it's different here Blaine, this is America." Blaine nodded and decided he preferred some rest, it was a long flight, 9 hours. The time difference was 6 hours, so he was pretty beat. He slept that night at the place of his aunt and uncle. And now they were in the car for almost an hour, close to the private school he would be attending for a year: Dalton. He saw the school coming in sight and took a deep breath.

Once the car was parked he stayed still, not stepping out of the car. "Blaine dear, it's scary but you really have to go inside, you can't just stay in the car." His aunt said, her voice warm as she looked at her nephew. "I know." Blaine said. He got out of the car with his aunt and uncle and said goodbye, hugging them tightly before he walked into the school with his two suitcases, tulip-pattern on them, how typical. Once inside he got greeted by the principal and some other important people. He couldn't care less, he just wanted to pack out his stuff and find his way. After all the bullshit greetings he got a map of the school and was leaded to his dorm. It was pretty big, all of the room for him. He settled on the small bed as he started unpacking as he heard loud beeps coming from the room next to his. Well, he wasn't going to greet his neighbor if the guy just woke up.

After unpacking he looked on his clock and saw he only had 15 minutes before his first class started. Shit! He grabbed his backpack and threw in the books that he needed before taking the other ones in his hands, a pile of books that he needed to put in his locker first before he went to class. He rushed down the stairs and over to his locker, not paying enough attention as he bumped into a tall guy and all his books fell on the floor. _''Ah kut nee, verdomme!"_ He said. He looked at the other guy, tall, brown silky hair, piercing green eyes. He was handsome, okay, he could confirm that, American guys were hot indeed. The guy gave him a questioning look at his words. "What did you just call me?" Sebastian said, looking confused at the smaller guy. Damn, a hot piece of ass that was. Never saw that beauty before though. Probably new. Still, what the hell did that guy say. "Oh sorry, nothing.." Blaine said, picking up his books, quickly making a pile of it again. ''Sorry, ik moet uhm.. gaan… I mean, uhm, I have to go. Bye!" He said, rushing away.

'_Dafuq just happened?'_ Sebastian thought to himself.

* * *

Sebastian gave a shrug as he walked in French class, going to sit behind Jeff and Nick who were having a heated argument about what kind of muffins were better, chocolate or vanilla. Dumbasses. As usually Sebastian sat alone, not giving a shit about that to be honest. Being alone wasn't that bad, having time to think. Making use of that, he thought back about what just happened in the hallway. He walked into some strange dude, one he never saw before. Seriously, who was that? It was a total stranger, never seen him before or anything. But one thing was sure, he was goddamn cute, that was something Sebastian knew. Gelled back black hair, triangle shaped eyebrows, innocent hazel eyes. If Sebastian saw him again he would definitely try to get into his pants, he thought with a smirk.

Just as the bell rang that certain strange boy walked into class. Sebastian curiously cocked up an eyebrow, grinning slightly. Well, what a coincidence. As the boy obviously took a look around the room for a place to sit the French teacher, Madame Dubois, suddenly spoke up to him. "Excuse-moi, are you new here?" she said with a thick French accent. Sebastian looked at the boy and the teacher, seeing the boy gave her a small, shy nod. "Well, why don't you introduce to the class. In French, if you can do tha." She said, all of the class now staring curiously at the boy. "Uhm, eh, je m'appelle Blaine. Blaine Anderson et uhm, je suis un étudiant échange des Pays-Bas et.-" the boy got cut off by Jeff, who is a total failure in French. "What?"

Sebastian grunted annoyed. "He's a Dutch exchange student and his name is Blaine, you idiot." Of course Blaine noticed that and in some way he felt a bit more comfortable, at least he 'knew' one person in the room. Though it also felt weird since his last meeting with that handsome guy was pretty awkward.. "Mr. Smythe!" Miss Dubois said. "Okay, merci Blaine, your French sounds pretty well to me, you can sit next to Monsieur Smythe over there." She said, pointing over at Sebastian. Blaine gave her a small smile before walking over to the end of the classroom, trying to ignore the stares he gets. He sat down next to the tall guy he met before, who apparently was Monsieur Smythe.

Sebastian shuffled a bit in his chair, moving it slightly to the right to sit closer to the boy. "Sebastian is the name." he said, not actually looking at the boy. Blaine turned his head and smiled. "Blaine. Nice to meet you." He said. Sebastian gave a small nod and turned his head to look at Blaine. A grin appeared on his face as he looked the boy up and down. He never knew Dutch guys were that attractive. Blaine felt Sebastian's eyes on him and looked away to Miss Dubois who was explaining something, but a small blush appeared on his cheeks as he knew that Sebastian was still looking at him. French was over pretty fast, Blaine trying to pay attention to class, Sebastian obviously not. As the bell rang both boys stood up and packed their bags, ready to go to their next class. "It was nice meeting you Blaine." Sebastian said with a grin. "See you later." he grinned at the boy before leaning in closer and whispering in his ear. "Killer." With that Sebastian walked out of class.

Blaine had no clue what the hell that was, his cheeks turning red. As he walked out of class two people stopped him. A tall blond haired boy and a boy with dark hair who was a bit shorter than the other one but taller than Blaine. "Hi, I'm Nick." the dark haired boy said. "And this is Jeff." he said, introducing the blond boy. "Hi." Blaine said shy. "So cool that you're Dutch!" Jeff said excited. Blaine gave them a small thanks. "So how do you like Dalton so far?" Nick asked Blaine casually. Blaine shrugged. "I don't know, I've been here for 2 and a half hour now, but it seems nice." "It is, I'm all ready sure you're going to have lots of friends here." Jeff said excited, Nick chuckling slightly. "Jeff, calm down. Sorry, he always gets like this around new people." Nick said and Blaine smiled. These guys were nice. Together the took a quick look at Blaine schedule and found out that they had almost every class with him. His first day of class went well with the two of them. They were nice to him, showed him around, helped him in classes, it was actually really nice to have people he could rely on.

* * *

"Blaine, want to go get some coffee with us at the cafeteria?" Nick asked him when their last period was over. Blaine nodded. "Sure." He smiled. It felt good to have friends. 10 Minutes later he sat at a round table with the two of them, drinking coffee as they talked about their day. Suddenly someone walked in who draw his attention: Sebastian Smythe. Both Jeff and Nick noticed. "Now that is Sebastian." Jeff said. "You met him during French remember?" Blaine nodded slightly. "He's nice." Blaine said. Nick laughed out. "No, he's not. " Blaine raised an eyebrow at that. "He's the son of a state attorney. He's kind of a spoiled brat. Other then that he lived in France for a few years, so his French is perfect. In French class he thinks he's the best. Just like in everything. He's selfish . And other than that, he's kind of a slut. He's kinda easy and slept with half of the school." Blaine frowns, looking at Sebastian. Well, it could easily be true, Sebastian was good looking, he could easily get so many guys. "And." Jeff said. "He's captain of the warblers, we hate it, he totally drills us all." "The warblers?" Blaine asks, looking at Jeff and Nick. "Who are the warblers?"

"The warblers are the choir of Dalton." Said a smooth voice walking up to the three boys. It was Sebastian, coffee in his one hand as he pulled back the chair next to Blaine. 'Hi Blaine." he said with that grin he kept giving Blaine the whole time during French. "Nick, Jeff." he said in a mocking tone, looking at them, not giving them a grin at all. Jeff rolled is eyes. "Sorry Blaine, I think we should go. We both have lots of homework to do. See ya Blaine." He smiled and stood up, but it was obvious that Jeff was kind of not happy with Sebastian there. Nick joined Jeff. "Later Blaine." He smiled before the two walked off.

"Finally, rest." Sebastian said, leaning closer to Blaine. Blaine shifted uncomfortable. "Why, they are nice, right?" Sebastian laughed at that. "They are like two school girls, so annoying." Blaine just shook his head, turning the topic. "So Dalton has a choir? That's really cool." Sebastian smiled at that, an actual smile, not a grin, a smile. Something about the boy his excitement was just so cute. "Yeah, I lead it, we have practice this afternoon. Why don't come you try out, I bet you can sing like an angel." He winked. Blaine blushed at that, chuckling nervous. "I uhm don't uhm.. know… I'm not that good of a singer." "I don't believe that, with your voice." Sebastian grinned, leaning a bit closer again. "I think your voice is super hot, and you can probably make amazing sounds with it." He said, his hand finding his way to Blaine's thigh. Blaine jerked away in shock. "Sebastian.. I uhm..I have to go." He said, his cheeks tomato red. "Okay, practice is at 6 in the common room, don't be late." He heard Sebastian say as he walked out off the cafeteria, to his room.

* * *

Blaine did not go, he felt slightly uncomfortable after what happened that afternoon. Maybe it was true, maybe Sebastian was just a slut, who now had his eyes on Blaine. But, still, he wasn't a bad guy, he seemed nice in some way. Blaine didn't know what to think about Sebastian, he was well… special, that for sure. Sebastian sighed as Blaine did not show up that evening during practice. Pitty, he really wanted to see the boy again, maybe apologize for earlier that afternoon, when he acted like a slut. Shouldn't have done that. There was something about Blaine that he really liked, even though he barely knew the guy. Maybe his looks, or maybe how innocent he came over. Practice was boring, it wasn't very well exciting. When practice ended some guys stayed in the common room, chatting. Sebastian noticed Jeff was talking about Blaine with some Warblers. He carefully listened, curious about what Jeff already knew about Blaine. After he heard enough he looked around for Jeff's bag. He grinned as he found it and carefully took out Jeff's phone. He was surprised to see Blaine's number in Jeff's contacts but that was exactly what he was after. Hequickly put the number in his own phone before laying Jeff's phone back into the bag. 'I'm so smart' he thought too himself as he said bye to the guys and walked back to his dorm.

Sebastian learned allot about Blaine after listening to Jeff talk to the other Warblers. Apparently Blaine was 17 just like Sebastian and from a small village in the south of The Netherlands, close to Belgium and Germany. He spoke Dutch, French, German, English, Spanish and some kind of dialects or something like that. He attended a high level of school. Strangely he was the only openly gay guy at his school, some public school were kids from all kind of villages around it went. That was strange, at Dalton many guys were openly gay. Also he heard Jeff say that Blaine liked to sing, dance, paint and cook. Ha, Sebastian was good in 2 of those things. That was what he was going to use to seduce Blaine. But after finding out these things about Blaine he actually felt even more curious about Blaine and was more interested in him then before. It was actually kind of strange, Sebastian was never this much into someone. He mainly had one night stands that he never thought about again after it. It was so to say strange that he couldn't get this boy out of his head.

Blaine sighed, laying in bed. It was 11 already. He went to bed 2 hours ago but he just couldn't get his mind off of things. Dalton, his family back home, The warblers that he would love to join but that he was to scared for, but most of all, Sebastian Smythe. Maybe he overreacted that afternoon, maybe it was only a small mistake from Sebastian. Maybe he should have gone to the practice, now Sebastian probably thought that he was too scared. The thing was, this was so confusing for him. Sebastian seemed interested in Blaine, allot. At home no boy seemed so interested in him, no one at all. It felt so weird to get attention by someone that beautiful. But he knew that was bullshit, no one like that would ever be interested in someone like Blaine. He closed his eyes and thought about Sebastian, about how smooth his hair would feel, how soft his skin looked like, about his perfect face and his gorgeous green eyes. Blaine knew it was wrong but couldn't help himself, jerking off that night as he thought about Sebastian.

Afterwards he still lied in bed, but he still couldn't fall asleep. Suddenly his phone buzzed. He picked it up and saw a number he didn't know. It was a text. _'Missed you at practice, wanna get some coffee tomorrow before school? -S' _

For some reason he smiled. It was Sebastian, who else? For some reason he smiled as he looked at the text, it felt nice. Maybe Sebastian was really interested in him. Maybe the thought wasn't so weird after all.

_ 'Sure, see you in the cafeteria at 8. -B'_

* * *

"You're kidding, right? You're dutch, you must have been drunk or high at least once in your life?" Sebastian laughed, it making Blaine smile. "Never." Blaine said. "It's bad, I would never do that." Sebastian shook his head. "You sir, are so lying." he said with a grin. Blaine turned away. "Okay, I have been drunk once, what do you expect, the legal drinking age is 16." Blaine admitted. "But I've never been high or stoned." The two had been chatting for 20 minutes, talking about their lives, what they like to do, their family. It was nice, they were having a good chat and they both really liked it. When they had to go to first period Blaine looked at Sebastian. "Hey, sorry that I didn't come yesterday." Sebastian shrugged. "It's okay, as long as you come tomorrow." He grinned. Blaine looked curiously at him. "How do you mean?" Sebastian's grin turned into a smirk. "Tomorrow during practice you are auditioning for The Warblers, I already arranged an audition for you." Sebastian said with a grin. "Well killer, gotta go to class, see you." Sebastian said before he walked off.

Blaine just stood there, mouth hanging slightly open in shock.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this is it, I don't know if I am going to continue this, I honestly don't feel very content with this fix, I liked the idea but it turned out that it was pretty hard to write, so like I jus wrote, IDK if I will continue this. Please Review this story. **


End file.
